


Get the Blood Pumping

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gyms, Multi, Polyamory, Running, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane considers herself pretty talented at a lot of things, but when it comes to physical labor, that’s when she passes the torch onto those better equipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the Blood Pumping

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane/Sif - bounce.

Jane considers herself pretty talented at a lot of things, but when it comes to physical labor, that’s when she passes the torch onto those better equipped.

“I can’t believe you dragged me to the gym on a Sunday morning,” she whines, tossing her gym bag onto the floor. 

“Tell me about it,” Darcy chimes in, tightening the laces on her bright yellow running shoes.  “I don’t think our girlfriend understand the phrase ‘I don’t run.’”

“Oh, such children,” Sif chides, already running in place on the mats next to the weights, ready to start her always-rigorous workout routine.  “After an hour of good exercise, you’ll feel like new women.  Darcy, start with me on those wonderful treadmill machines, and Jane, work on those twisting crunches I found on the internet.”

“Yes, dear,” Jane huffs, dropping onto the mat.

The next time she sits up, she’s red in the face and sweating, her stomach on fire from the crunches.  Sif is sitting next to her on the mat, legs curled beneath her, a soft smile on her face.  “What are you so happy about?”

Sif nods towards the treadmills.  “Exercise,” she says, and sighs dreamily.

Jane looks over.  Darcy is jogging on the treadmill in her black Adidas shorts, pink training bra, and yellow tank top, arms and legs pumping valiantly.  Her entire body bounces as she runs, her breasts and legs—she’s alive, light, buoyant, and completely, irresistibly sexy.  She waves cheerfully to her girlfriends.

Jane smiles.  “Exercise, indeed.”


End file.
